Does not belong
by ExplosionsAreFun
Summary: Graypelt, former rogue, doesn't belong in WindClan- And he knows it. ImagineClan challenge #3.


Gray dodged the attack from the slim, russet creature. Weaving around to behind it, he pounced on the bushy tail.

Mister fox did **_not _**approve of this.

It turned quickly and clawed his back. Nearly falling into unconsciousness then and there, Gray was only able to swing a paw blindly at the fox before crumpling to the ground.

The fox ran away, not knowing if the cat would get back up.

* * *

Hours later the tom got up. The sun beat on his back. He stumbled forward, knowing that it would come back eventually.

He saw a small band of cats ahead of him. He stumbled over to them, falling in front of them, unconscious once again.

* * *

Dustyfeather looked at the tom that fell in front of her.

"We need to take it to camp," she said, grabbing his scruff.

She glanced at the others, who still looked shocked. "Are you WindClan warriors or ThunderClan kits?" she growled. That snapped them out of the 'trance' and one of them helped her carry the tom back to camp.

Patchfur and Dustyfeather dropped the tom in front of Yarrowstar. He stared blankly at the cat.

"Well, are we going to heal it?" Dustyfeather growled. "It looks like it was attacked by a fox." Yarrowstar nodded.

"Take him to Hawkleap," Yarrowstar directed before turning back to his rabbit.

Patchfur and Dustyfeather dragged the tom over to the medicine den. Hawkleap exclaimed when she saw the tom. She rushed him inside, and worked on him all night. Long after everyone else was asleep. Sometimes she sent Nightfire to get herbs.

In the morning, she walked out of the medicine den, tired out from healing. "He'll be okay," She heaved before going to get some water.

* * *

Gray felt sticky herbs all over him. He opened his eyes to a night-black tom watching him. His eyes lit up and he called for some kind of "Hawkleap." He wondered what that was.

"Water..." he groaned. The black tom put some wet moss next to him. Gray drank it thirstily.

"I'm Nightfire, who are you?" The black tom asked. _What an odd name,_ Gray thought before responding.

"I'm Gray, nice to meet you." A brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes darted in and her eyes lit up when she saw Gray.

"He's awake!" She yowled. Gray covered his ears.

"I'm Hawkleap, I healed you. Yarrowstar wanted to see you once you could get up. Can you?" She said.

Gray got up. "Yeah." Hawkleap immediately rushed him out of the den and into the unfamiliar camp. Nightfire ran off to get Yarrowstar. Soon a meeting was called, and Gray was the center of attention.

"Cats of WindClan, Dustyfeather and her patrol have found a rogue. We have generously healed him, and he owes it to us to become a warrior and live with us!" Yowls of approval broke out, more warriors were needed. "This rogue will now be known as Graypelt." Yowls broke out around the camp, filling the air. But Graypelt felt trapped...he didn't want to be here! He had to escape. Somehow.

* * *

The next morning, he was awaken way earlier then he was used to. A frosty white she-cat giggled. "Good morning," she said, tapping him with her tail. "I'm Snowfrost, and I'm supposed to show you the territory!" She winked at Graypelt. "Let's go." She said, waving her tail as she walked out.

Graypelt blinked and followed.

Once they were deep in the moor-covered territory, Snowfrost began to show him the borders. He smelt odd scents.

"...and one time I met the deputy of ThunderClan on a patrol, and he knew my name too!..."

_Does she ever shut up?_ Graypelt thought.

"And he was handsome, but not as cute as you," Snowfrost giggled, wreathing her tail around him. Graypelt sighed inwardly.

"Where are we going next?" He asked. Snowfrost pouted before leading him to a small hill. Graypelt let his thoughts wander while Snowfrost talked.

"And now we're going back to camp! Unless you wanna go hunting...together..." Snowfrost winked. Graypelt shook his head. Snowfrost pouted again before leading him back to camp.

Graypelt stretched out in the middle of camp. A cream coloured tom walked over. "Come on, patrol!" He hissed. Graypelt got up and followed him and Dustyfeather out of camp.

"Where are we going, Rowantail?" Dustyfeather asked the tom.

"The Horseplace border," Rowantail said before walking ahead.

_Horseplace! I can go back there! I'll just have to sneak away!_ Graypelt thought.

The cats got closer to Horseplace. This is just walking, Graypelt thought. Soon they were there. They walked along the border a few times. Graypelt suddenly ran away. "Hey! Get back here now!" Dustyfeather hissed, chasing after him.

Graypelt increased his speed, leaping over rocks. He heard Dustyfeather's paws slamming on the ground behind him. _She's fast!_ He thought. He ran as fast as he could until Rowantail called out, "That's enough. You won't catch him!" He turned to see Dustyfeather sneer at him before dashing away over to Rowantail. The two cats dashed back to camp. Graypelt heaved a sigh of relief, before mentally changing his name back to Gray.


End file.
